Various types of sandboxes serve as a means for entertainment for children. Specifically, children love to play in sand contained in a sandbox, and further perform various activities in the sand. Suitable examples of the various activities performed by children include, but are not limited to, building castles or cities, and wiggling their fingers and toes in the sand. Further, it has been observed that children are fond of playing in sand found in areas, which are exposed to sunlight, for long hours. For example, the children are fond of playing in sand at beaches. Accordingly, for prolonged entertainment of the children, many parents and caretakers prefer to install such sandboxes in areas, which are either nearby their houses or in yards of the houses, and are exposed to the sunlight.
Various conventional sandboxes are available that may be employed in the vicinity of a house or in a yard of the house. However, installation of most of the conventional sandboxes involves permanent setting of the sandboxes at a particular location of the house or the yard. Accordingly, the children may dislike playing in the sandboxes fixed at a particular location when such a location is not properly exposed to the sunlight after a change in the position of the sun. Further, the children may feel irritated, dismayed and depressed. In addition, often the parents and the caretakers feel the need for an easy relocation of the sandboxes to prevent formation of unsightly dead spots over areas, which are exposed to intense sunlight or which remain hidden under immovable sandboxes. As a result, the parents and the caretakers feel unsatisfied with the use of such sandboxes as they are unable to position the sandboxes in an area exposed to sunlight, as and when there is a change in position of the sun.
Accordingly, efforts have been made to develop sandboxes, which are capable of being transported from one location to another. However, such conventional sandboxes are made of heavy but fragile and non-durable materials, accordingly, are incapable of withstanding weight of sand and children playing within such sandboxes. Further, it is difficult to move such conventional sandboxes, as and when desired, due to their heavy weight. Furthermore, some of the conventional sandboxes, which are bulky but fragile, collapse easily while in use, thereby causing injuries to the children playing there within. In addition, the conventional sandboxes lack provisions for height adjustments in order to allow lowering of the sandboxes, as and when desired by a user.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a portable sandbox for carrying sand for children, which may easily and conveniently be positioned at a desired location. Further, there exists a need for a portable sandbox, which is durable, lightweight in design and safe-to-use without causing any injury to children while they are playing there within. Furthermore, there exists a need for a portable sandbox, which is capable of undergoing height adjustments in order to allow, lowering of the portable sandbox, as and when desired by a user.